Twisted Romance
by Jodea Moondreamer
Summary: Noa decides to make Yugi his bride. Too bad Seto and Yami also love him.
1. Kidnaped

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, lemons, swearing, rape, OOC, AU, and what ever else comes into my twisted warped mind.  
  
Dedication: For this mind of my I owe SouthPark, who has made me see the wonders of yaoi, Mistress Nika, who made me see the wonders of Yu-Gi-Oh and for being my big sister, and the ever wonderful Sara-Kitten, who actually made me come up with the idea for the this story without even knowing.  
  
Chapter 1: Kidnaped.  
  
Noa Kabia set back in his leather chair looking at his computer screen. After months of working he had made himself the perfect body, in the shape of what he would look like at 18. He had long sky blue hair down his back and had a strong but not ripped body. He would kill Seto and Yami, and be the CEO of Kaiba Corp and the King of Games, but that is not what he was interested in right now. Right now he was interested in one person, Yugi Mouto.  
  
Yugi was perfect in every way it seemed to Noa. He was the perfect male lover. He had a petite frame, a cute face, and the most rare of all, a complete innocents. Noa smirked. Perfect.  
  
Noa had been planning his marriage to Yugi for a long time now. His first phase was over. He had the body he needed to claim the little angel as his, and his alone. He had wanted Yugi since the moment he had seen him in Seto's data base. At first he was only interested in the boy because Seto seemed to love him. Noa had thought, what better way to destroy him but to take his love away.  
  
But then Noa had fallen in love with him. He loved Yugi, not Yugi's counter part, Yami. Yugi would be his and his alone, even if Yugi himself didn't want it. Noa looked again at his computer. It had Yugi current wear- abouts and what he was doing. It seemed he was at the local park, trying to stop a fight between his two would be lovers, Seto and Yami.  
  
"David," Noa called out to his personal body guard, "Go get my little bride to be. I don't want him hurt in anyway. If he is, I will have your head for it. Hurt my brother and Yami if you like, but don't kill them. I want to do that." Noa smirked. David bowed and left. Noa looked again at Yugi. 'Soon my dear,' he thought, 'Soon you will be mine for a lifetime.'  
  
@~`~~,~~*~~,~~`~@  
  
"Kabia, leave before I have to hurt you," said Yami, looking as dangerous as possible.  
  
"He invited me her you idiot, I should be asking you to leave," said Seto looking equally dangerous.  
  
"He is not your property"  
  
"I should be telling you the same thing!"  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Jackass."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Fucker."  
  
"Guys, please stop fighting," Yugi pleaded for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. Yugi had planned to meet Seto at the park and talk with him about their relationship. Unfortunately, Yami had followed him and confronted Seto about trying to still his hikari. For the past hour they had been fighting. Yugi wanted it to stop. He know the way to, he was hoping it didn't have to come to this.  
  
"If you guys don't stop it I will never speak to either of you again!" said Yugi in a clear tone of voice. Both shut up quick as lightning.  
  
"Sorry Hikari," said Yami looking sweetly at him.  
  
"My apologizes Yugi," said Seto putting an arm around Yugi's neck, causing Yami to growl and Seto to smirk at the former pharaoh.  
  
"I love you both but I can't decide who I want to be with," cried Yugi. Both Yami and Seto forgot their differences to comfort their beloved, whispering sweet nothings to him.  
  
"I believe I could fix that," laughed a voice. Out of the shadows stepped a tall bald man.  
  
"What do you mean by that," said Seto coldly as he stood up, followed closely by Yami. Both hated each other, but would rather work together then see Yugi hurt.  
  
"My master has decided to make Little Yugi his bride," he said, " And he has graciously accepted." Yugi looked frighten. He curled up into a little ball and hid behind his lovers. "So cute, I know why my master loves you so."  
  
"He will not marry anyone he doesn't want too!" screamed Yami as he began to summon his shadow magic. David moved to fast for him and knocked Yami out before he even began. Seto then tried to punch him but was hit square in the jaw by David. Yugi screamed and crawled toward the two fallen warriors to make certain they were alive.  
  
"Yami, Seto, please speak to me," he cried. He then gasped as he felt a gentle hand squeeze his shoulder and then fell asleep.  
  
@~`~~,~~*~~,~~`~@  
  
Yugi awoke in a elegantly furnished room. At the age of his bed stood a pretty blonde women in a plain brown dress. She smiled at him.  
  
"Awake little master," she said in a sing-song voice, " I am glad to know. I will be certain to tell your fiancee that you are up." She pushed an intercom button near his bed. "He will be here shortly," she chimed.  
  
"Fiancee?" Yugi asked. She nodded her head. "But, I don't even know him!?" shrieked Yugi, standing on the bed.  
  
"Yugi, my darling," said a voice cold enough to freeze ice, "I would be so disappointed if you forgot me," he purred. In the room stepped an handsome man around the age of eighteen. Yugi knew him no matter what age he was.  
  
"Noa," Yugi whispered.  
  
"In the flesh my little bride," he said as he bent down to claim Yugi's lips.  
  
TBC  
  
How was it? Just curious. Let me know what you think.  
  
Jodea Moondreamer 


	2. Taking You as Mine!

Disclaimer: If Yu-Gi-Oh did belong to me, no one would be able to edit it enough to show to kids.  
  
Author's Notes: So many reviews for this fic and my other new Yu-Gi-Oh one (I have 4. GAS is just stupid. Blast from past is for het lovers, but is one of my favorite pieces of work.). It case you couldn't guess, there is going to be a rape scene this chapter! My lemons kinda suck, so no flames please. And lemon-lime has beaten Sara-Kitten as my most threatening reviewer.  
  
Dedication: To the people who made me write this, SouthPark, for showing me the wonders of yaoi, Mistress Nika, for being my loving oneechan and showing me the wonders of Yu-Gi-Oh, and Sara-Kitten, who is making me come up with the weirdest pairings ever. I still wonder were the Noa/Yugi is coming from.  
  
Warnings: Rape lemons and yaoi by the tons. And maybe later some fluff, but hey rape for right now! Also I can not spell and hate Anzu.  
  
Chapter 2: Taking You as Mine!  
  
Yugi tried to push away from Noa, but Noa was far stronger t hen him. Yugi did the only thing he could do, and that was bite Noa's lip. Noa pulled back cursing.  
  
"You little bitch how dare you bite me," Noa hissed making Yugi flinch in fear, "Me your future husband and present lover!" He then smacked Yugi smartly across the cheek.  
  
"You are neither! I hate you!" Yugi whimpered touching his cheek and crying along with trying to pull away from Noa. Noa saw this and gently took Yugi's arm and touched his cheek. Yugi tried to fight, but even with Noa barely trying, he could hold Yugi down.  
  
"Shh, shh, shh," Noa cooed to Yugi, "Dry your eyes my little angel, no more tears, I am sorry I hurt you." Noa then pulled Yugi into his lap and kissed his forehead softly, Yugi wiggled to try and escape Noa's embrace. Noa just laughed at this. "The more you struggle, the harder it will be on you my little one," he said holding Yugi closer. "Your movement turns me on," he whispered into Yugi's ear nibbling on it playfully.  
  
"W-hh-h-yy are y-oo-u do-do-do-ing this to mm-e-e," Yugi stuttered. He was to nervous and sobbing to answer straight. Noa frowned. He didn't want Yugi afraid of him. He would just have to show him he would only give him pleasure, not pain. He nodded to his serving maid to attach the sliver chains to the bed. Soft enough not to hurt Yugi, as they were silver, yet strong enough to hold him in place. Yugi was crying too much to notice Noa was attaching him to the chains till he heard them click. "NO!" screamed and cried Yugi, bucking up his body to try and escape. Noa put a finger to his lip.  
  
"No more crying love, no more of that," he said gently, " I will not hurt you, just show you the most pleasurable moment of your life," He smiled. Yugi cried more. Noa just swooped down and licked his tears. Noa reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small switch blade. "Yugi, do not move or I will accidently hurt you," said Noa urgently. He didn't want his little bride hurt. Yugi's eyes focused on the knife, frighten beyond fear.  
  
"Wh-wh-at a-rr-ee y-o-u go-go-ing t-t-t-o doo t-t-o-o m-m-e-e," said Yugi, taking a minute to find his voice.  
  
"This," smirked Noa, patting at Yugi's inner thigh through his leather pants and cutting his shirt off with the blade. Yugi gasped as he felt the cold rusted blade go down his chest. Noa took this moment of surprise to lay the blade next to him and reclaim Yugi's mouth. Plunging his tongue into Yugi's sweet little mouth, tasting in throughly. Yugi was too shocked to protest. Noa smiled into Yugi's lips, deepening the kiss. Noa then moved his hand to tweak one of Yugi's nipples. Noa then moved his mouth from Yugi's mouth to his chest. He moved his lips over Yugi's other nipple sucking and licking it and spined the other with his hand.  
  
"Please," whined Yugi, coming out of shock, "Please don't do this." Tears streamed down Yugi's cheeks. Noa raised his hand and brushed them off. He rose and looked into Yugi's beautiful eyes.  
  
"I will not hurt you," said Noa, barely whispering it. Yugi shook his head. Noa picked up the blade again and cut off Yugi's pants and boxers. He then gently flipped Yugi, while Yugi screamed bloody murder. Noa gentle stork Yugi's back down his spine. He open a nearby drawer and took out a jar of lube. He carefully unscrewed the lip and dipped three fingers in. He then inserted his first finger into Yugi's tight little hole. Yugi screamed in pain. "Relax," said Noa tenderly, "Relax and it will not hurt you beloved it." Noa then inserted his second finger gently stretching out Yugi. Yugi whimpered in pain and his voice cracked. Noa then inserted his last finger and slowly stretched Yugi. Yugi could barely whimper due to fear of what was to come. Noa then put lube on his member and straddled Yugi's hips. He positioned his member outside of Yugi's hole and then thrust inside. Yugi screamed. Noa continued thrusting until he finally came a few members later. Yugi screamed as the liquid hit his raw insides. Noa gently came out and smiled at Yugi. Then flipped him over. Yugi cried as his backside hit the gentle bed.  
  
"I love you," he said kissing Yugi again on his lips as he stroke Yugi's member waiting for it to harden. After many minutes of that treatment it began to. Noa swooped down and deep throated his member until Yugi came. Yugi didn't like the thought of coming into Noa's mouth or that Noa had stolen his virginity. Yugi whimpered and barely heard as Noa said this was for the pain and gave him a shot in the arm. Yugi quickly fell asleep in Noa's arms.  
  
"Yugi," said Noa as he bent down to bite Yugi's neck, "You are mine forever."  
  
@~`~~,~~*~~,~~`~@  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry I didn't want to write anymore. Basically this is a lemon chapter, though I can think of a few people who wouldn't mind. Sorry, can't think of anything else. Tell me what you think. Also the ever popular sport of Anzu bashing will be next chapter. Bring your torches and pitchforks for a good time.  
  
Jodea Moondreamer 


End file.
